Black Heart Ebony Eevee
by Incredible
Summary: Black Heart had a cruel and uncaring owner. His jet black fur makes him a freak of nature, but he has a power nobody can overcome... This story is all about Black's journey to freedom and being accepted. I will post the 2nd chapter only when I receive 5 r


With his jet-black fur and his moon-yellow mane, Black Heart was not a normal Eevee. He had beautiful sparkling sapphire eyes, and though these were amazingly beautiful, who would want a freak Eevee? The answer was nobody. Matthias, his owner - or master, as he preferred to be called - despised Black Heart. How many owners call their Eevee "Black Heart" for a start? He had only taken "That bloody freak of an Eevee" in because it looked cool. But now, now it expected him to FEED it and PLAY with it and LOOK AFTER it. Well he'd feed it, through the dusty black bars in it's cage, and even then it was only the crap he'd found in the garbage, but PLAY with it? Everyone knew Pokémon were only there to look cool, or to battle with. You don't LOVE Pokémon, they OWE you. Well that's what Matthias thought anyway. But Black Heart was not a normal Eevee. And one day, he knew he'd get away from Matthias. And he would have a home.  
  
One night, as Black Heart lay in his box no bigger than him, he spotted something - a minute crack in the corner that looked as if a desparate Rattata had eaten away. Making sure Matthias was not near, and flicking a single silver claw out, he began to scratch away the hole.  
  
By the time Matthias came in, Black could have squeezed his entire feeble body through the gap. He had no need to worry about his master finding out, there was so little space in his cage he easily covered it up simply by lying down. And as his master slept, he did just that. Holding his breath, he climbed down from the cage, and softly padded over his owner's plush carpet. Nudging the door only slightly open, and continually watching Matthias, the Black Ebony Eevee slipped away to freedom.  
  
The stars twinkled in Black's eyes like rare jewels floating atop an azure sea. The streets were empty and silent, except for the occasional pair of Meowth kittens playing happily, before disappearing down an alley. Black sighed in happiness as he took in the fresh midnight air and gazed at the moon. For the first time since he was captured, he smiled. Free at last. Suddenly, he heard a crescendo of noise from Matthias' house.  
"WHERE'S THAT LITTLE SHIT OF AN EEVEE GONE!" Matthias yelled. Black drew his breath in sharply, then ran for all he could.  
  
He had never realised how fast he could run - he hadn't been given the chance before. Within a couple of minutes Black was far away from Matthias' neighbourhood, and relaxed once more. Wandering aimlessly through the streets, his stomach rumbled. Feeling like king of the world, Black strutted towards the dustbins of a fast food resturant - and was he in luck! He jumped into the rubbish bags, ecstatic. Pieces of fish, half burgers - even some out-of-date Pokéchow! When he was finished, he heaved himself out, licked his lips and decided to find a nice place to sleep. And there, across the road, was a narrow alley piled high with cardboard boxes. Result! Black sprinted lightly towards the road and the haven, exerting his new-found speed once again. He was so excited, he didn't notice Matthias' Ferrari roaring after him. The thing he did notice were the rocks being thrown at him from what seemed like every direction. His ear tore as a particularly sharp shard of flint skimmed the top of his head. His back bled heavily, and his right eye wouldn't open with the pain. Suddenly, right as a strange rock hit him, he felt revitalised. Was he dead and finally leaving the world? No, he could still feel the pain, but he could also feel himself fighting it.... His muscles convulsed, and he felt himself growing. Something split out of his shoulders, and he let out a mighty roar.  
"NO! IT'S... IT'S.... JUST RUN!" Matthias yelled, and he and his friends scattered in every direction. Black was now a glowing, vibrant black with angel-like wings resting on his fully-healed back. He looked down at himself... he looked like an angel. But he felt weak.... and the next thing he knew, his head was hitting the cold pavement. Then the darkness closed in. 


End file.
